guitarherofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Suck My Kiss
Suck My Kiss es una canción de los Red Hot Chili Peppers del CD Blood Sugar Sex Maglick que fue lanzado en 1991. El Single de este cancion salió en 1992, junto con el video del mismo. Esta cancion tiene de base el Bajo Funky de Flea, asi que el ritmo general el Funk. Letra La Letra tiene contenidos sexuales y algunas de las palabras fueron sacadas en la "Version Publica", la cual es la misma que la que esta en el Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Should of been, could of been Would of been dead If I didn't get the message Goin' to my head I am what I am Most motherfuckers Don't give a damn Aw baby think you can Be my girl, I'll be your man Come-on full of fun Do me 'till I'm well done Little Bo peep Cumin' from my stan gun Beware... take care Most motherfuckers Have a cold ass stare Aw baby please be there Suck my kiss cut me my share Hit me you can't hurt me Suck my kiss Kiss me please pervert me Stick with this Is she talking dirty Give to me sweet sacred bliss Your mouth was made to suck my kiss Look at me can't you see All I really want to be Is free from a world That hurts me I need relief Do you want me girl To be your thief Aw baby just for you I'd steal anything that you want me to K - I - S - S - I - N - G Chicka chicka dee Do me like a banshee Low brow is how Swimming in the sound Of bow wow wow Aw baby do me now Do me here I do allow Hit me you can't hurt me Suck my kiss Kiss me please pervert me Stick with this Is she talking dirty Give to me sweet sacred bliss Your mouth was made to... Should of been, could of been Would of been dead If I didn't get the message Goin' to my head I am what I am Most motherfuckers Don't give a damn Aw baby think you can Be my girl, I'll be your man Come-on full of fun Do me 'till I'm well done Little Bo peep Cumin' from my stan gun Beware... take care Most motherfuckers Have a cold ass stare Aw baby please be there Suck my kiss cut me my share Hit me you can't hurt me Suck my kiss Kiss me please pervert me Stick with this Is she talking dirty Give to me sweet sacred bliss Your mouth was made to suck my kiss En el Guitar Hero Esta Cancion aparece en el Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, como el tercer Encore del Co-Op Carrer. Luego se podrá jugar en los demas modos menos el Carrer. Es Obviamente una Cancion Bass-Guitar. Links Externos *Video de la Cancion *Video de la cancion en el Guitar Hero Category: Canciones Category: Canciones del Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers